Hard Work
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Karena kerja keras dan kerja sama akan membuat mimpi menjadi nyata. Teamwork makes the dream work - Kim Namjoon Friendship/Slice of Life


**Hard Work**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : All member BTS, Song Hanna (OC)**

 **BTS belong to Tuhan, Ortu dan Bighit**

 **Story and OC belong to Ailyn Haruka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Karena kerja keras dan kerja sama akan membuat mimpi menjadi nyata**

 **Teamwork makes the dream work - Kim Namjoon**

* * *

 **Hanna POV**

"Hanna!" teriakan kencang stylish eonni membuatku terkejut setengah hidup. Aku baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu dan sudah disambut dengan teriakan.

Segera kuletakkan barang bawaanku dan juga beberapa kantong hitam berisi kostum untuk hari ini. Bergegas menghampirinya sebelum aku diteriaki lagi.

"Nee eonni," jawabku sopan sambil menghampiri salah satu stylish disana.

"Tolong tata rambut anak ini ya, aku akan urus yang lain," kata stylish eonni sambil memberikanku sisir dan hairspray.

Mengangguk cepat, aku meraih dua benda itu dan mulai fokus pada namja yang duduk manis didepan kaca. Begitu melihatku dia tersenyum lebar.

"Anyeong~ Hanna baru datang?" sapa namja itu, Park Jimin.

"Jangan bertanya! Siapa yang membuatku harus kembali ke dorm karena meninggalkan kostumnya begitu saja," jawabku ketus.

Bayangkan saja, dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa Jimin bilang bahwa dia melupakan kostumnya padahal kami sudah sampai di Mnet untuk siaran comeback mereka. Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke dorm dan mengambilnya. Waktuku terbuang satu setengah jam hanya untuk bolak-balik.

Kedua tanganku mulai menata dan merapikan rambut pria manis ini. Rambut Jimin sangat fluffy dan mudah ditata, tapi sayangnya si pemilik agak susah untuk ditata.

Dipantulan kaca aku bisa melihat bayangan Jimin yang kembali tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Hehe, mian~ Aku lupa. Salahkan Sejin hyung yang menyuruh kami cepat-cepat,"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Yak! Jangan jadinya Sejin oppa sebagai alasan, Park Jimin-ssi,"

"Aigoo~ Jiminie jangan buat Hanna naik darah subuh-subuh begini," kata member tertua kami, Kim Seokjin. Pria dengan gelar 'World Wide Handsome' itu sedang berada dua kursi dari Jimin. Salah satu make up artist sedang memberikan final touch up pada wajah tampannya.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat wajah Jimin berubah masam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kata-kata kakak tertua tidak bisa dibantah kan?

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja balas dendam, tinggal kurusak saja tatanan rambutnya dan selesai. Tapi tidak, tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini sangat penting bagi mereka, bagi kami semua.

"Okey done!" kutepuk pelan kedua pundak Jimin dan melihat hasil karyaku dari pantulan kaca.

"Setelah ini tolong langsung ganti kontummu. Lalu makanlah dulu sambil menunggu pengambilan take," kataku mengingatkan.

Selesai dengan Jimin, aku berusaha mengecek anggota lain. J-hope dan V sedang asik bermain entah apa disudut ruangan, Namjoon sedang menunduk membaca buku tebal, sementara Jungkook dan Seokjin asik selca (dan aku rasa sebentar lagi Jimin akan bergabung dengan mereka). Mereka sudah selesai di make up dan memakai outfit mereka.

"Eonni, tinggal Yoongi oppa ya?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Yoongi tengah tertidur disalah satu kursi, wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

"Iya. Sejin-ssi tidak ada, aku tidak enak membangunkannya. Hanna, kau saja yang urus ya," kata stylish eonni sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Eonni, tanpa dimintapun aku memang akan melakukannya,"

Perlahan aku mengguncang pundak salah satu rapper andalah kami ini. Dari raut wajahnya aku yakin Yoongi begadang lagi.

"Oppa, bangunlah. Tinggal Yoon oppa yang belum di make up,"

Namja itu menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Beberapa kali mengerjap lucu karena lampu ruang tunggu yang sedikit terlalu terang.

"Sudah waktunya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi Oppa harus di make up dulu, biar aku panggilkan eonni,"

"Kau saja," kata Yoongi sebelum aku beranjak dari sana. "Kau juga bisa kan? Maka kau saja,"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Hmm, baiklah,"

Aku mulai melakukan prosedur dasar, membersihkan wajah dan memoleskan alas bedak. Yoongi hanya diam saja, sesekali memejamkan mata. Mencuri waktu untuk tidur.

"Oppa begadang lagi?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata masih terpejam.

" _Mixtape_?"

Kali ini gelengan pelan yang kuterima.

"Hanya mengerjakan hal kecil saja, project kecil,"

Tanganku berhenti memoles, menatap pria super swag dihadapanku ini. "Okey, aku tidak tahu apa yang Oppa kerjakan, tapi tolong jaga diri. Jangan sampai begadang atau apapun untuk hal yang tidak penting,"

Kuhela nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk comeback kali ini, jangan sampai salah satu diantara kalian drop ditengah jalan,"

Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, tapi aku yakin ia mendengarkan. Dan juga yang lain. Tentu saja mereka akan mendengar, karena aku berbicara dengan suara yang agak kencang.

Aku tidak peduli walau dianggap tidak sopan mengingat umurku sama dengan maknae mereka, Jungkook. Tapi ini bagian dari tugasku sebagai manajer mereka. Walau sungkan, aku tetap harus tegas pada mereka.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

"Bangtan, tolong bersiap sepuluh menit lagi. Kita akan mengambil take pertama,"

"Nee~" jawab mereka serempak.

Sejin Oppa sudah meminta mereka untuk berkumpul sebelum pindah ke salah satu studio di sana.

Aku berdiri tak juh dari lingkaran yang mereka buat, berusaha tidak terekam kamera salah satu crew kami.

Hari ini hari yang sangat spesial. Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan akhirnya mereka comeback dengan album baru mereka.

Aku sudah mendengar semua lagu mereka dan aku yakin akan sukses besar. Mereka telah bekerja keras, untuk lagu maupun dance yang mereka bawakan untuk album kali ini.

Selain itu dukungan ARMY begitu besar bagi mereka. Tanpa ARMY, mungkin mereka tidak akan terbang tinggi seperti sekarang.

Sudah waktunya mereka untuk mengambil take untuk tiga lagu mereka di album 'Love Yourself'. DNA, Mic Drop dan Go Go. Setelah itu malamnya mereka akan live untuk comeback stage mereka.

ARMY juga sudah memenuhi halaman Mnet sejak kemarin malam. Mereka rela menunggu demi melihat penampilan pertama idola mereka setelah sekian lama.

Sejin oppa dan aku menunggu disamping panggung ketika mereka melakukan live. Melihat banyaknya ARMY yang datang di studion membuatku bangga dengan hasil kerja keras mereka. Belum lagi ARMY yang melihat acara ini melalui live steraming. Mereka benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hanna, kau sebaiknya tidur dulu. Sudah sejak kemarin kau disini untuk memantau semuanya kan?" Sejin oppa menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padaku yang kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Ah, tidak oppa. Tidak adil rasanya jika aku tidur sedang mereka masih bekerja keras seperti ini,"

"KIM NAMJOON! KIM SEOKJIN! MIN YOONGI! JUNG HOSEOK! PARK JIMIN! KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK! BTS!" teriakan ARMY begitu bersemangat ketika mereka menampilkan lagu 'DNA'.

Rasanya ada desiran aneh yang menjalariku secara tiba-tiba. Ada rasa senang, haru, lega, bahagia yang bercampur jadi satu. Dan aku merasa bahwa mereka juga merasa hal yang sama.

Semangat para ARMY yang membuat mereka bisa tetap menari begitu bagus walau aku yakin energi mereka sudah terkuras. Dan aku bangga pada mereka.

"Oppa, setelah ini kita mampir makan ya. Aku sudah memesan tempat khusus untuk mereka," pintaku pada manajer yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

Sejin oppa mengangguk, "Akan aku atur mereka, kau tenang saja,"

Aku tersenyum senang. Yah setidaknya akan aku pastikan mereka makan banyak hari ini. Kerja keras mereka perlu diberi hadiah bukan.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Acara baru benar-benar selesai sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Sebagian besar staff dan crew sudah pulang, menyisakan para manajer, PD-nim dan beberapa orang staff.

"Hanna, Sejin hyung bilang kita akan makan? Kau yakin tempatnya masih buka?"

"Tentu saja Joon oppa, aku sudah memesan untuk kalian,"

"Makanannya enak bukan?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Haha tentu saja Oppa. Tempat itu sudah jadi langganan keluargaku, jadi aku pastikan rasanya tidak akan mengecewakan,"

"Yoo~ Kita makan enak.. Yoo~" Heseok mulai menyanyikan rap dengan kata-kata 'lapar', 'makan' dan sebagainya.

Taehyung tak mau kalah, kini ikut-ikutan membuat rap miliknya. "Kita akan makan banyak~ Sebentar saja lupakan tentang diet~ Yoo~"

"Yo~ Yoo~ What's up~ Do you want some~" Jungkook malah membalas dengan lirik 'Go Go'. Gayanya menirukan hyung tertua mereka, yang disambut pukulan sayang dari Seokjin.

Semua tertawa. Yah setidaknya hari ini berakhir dengan bahagia. ARMY senang, pun dengan BTS dan para staff yang membantu mereka.

"Mobil sudah siap! Kita berangkat sekarang," kata salah satu crew.

"Nee!"

"Makan!" Jimin dan Jungkook mengepalkan tangan mereka udara, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan para Hyung line menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah para maknae mereka.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Setibanya di restoran kami langsung masuk walau sudah terdapat tulisan 'Closed' di depan pintunya.

"Bibi! Kami datang!" kataku sedikit berteriak. Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak sedikit mengintip dari balik dapur.

"Ah, Nana... Kalian lambat sekali, sampai pagi begini,"

"Maaf bibi, acaranya selesai lebih lambat dari perkiraan. Maaf sudah membuat bibi menunggu lama,"

"Ah begitu ya. Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kalian pasti sangat lelah Anggap seperti restoran kalian sendiri,"

"Nee!" sorak kami bersamaan diiringi tawa riang.

Namjoon dan yang lain memilih duduk bersama di salah satu meja, sementara para staff dan menejer di meja seberang.

"Aku ingin daging," gumam Jungkook.

"Hm, aku setuju denganmu Kook," balas Taehyung.

"Aku ingin jjajangmyun, kalau boleh," timpal Namjoon memelas.

"Hanna, bisa pesankan satu untukknya?" tanya Seokjin yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku harap bisa minum soju sedikit saja," cetus Jimin.

"Andwae!" tolakku keras.

"Tidak ada alkohol anak-anak. Nanti kalian masih akan tampil di Super K-Pop concert," kata Sejin Oppa mengingatkan.

Aku bisa mendengar desah kekecewaan dari Jimin. Astaga, anak ini benar-benar.

"Sabar Chim," Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin pelan.

"Kutraktir Soju setelah kita selesai promosi," janji Yoongi yang jelas membuat Jimin bersemangat lagi.

"Oppa, kau terlalu memanjakan Chim," gerutuku.

Gelak tawa kembali muncul diantara kami. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa berkumpul seperti ini setelah bekerja.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, makanan sudah datang," bibi Oh tampak mendorong troli berisi daging dan perlengkapan memanggang.

"Daging!" seru Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Aku bisa mencium wangi jjajangmyun,"

"Leader kita benar-benar penggilan mie hitam," Namjoon tertawa mendengar kata-kata Seokjin.

Aku senang melihat mereka ceria seperti ini. Sudah tiga tahun bersama mereka dan tak pernah ada rasa bosan.

"Okay guys! Eat well! Makan yang banyak dan setelah ini kita kembali ke dorm agar kalian bisa tidur sejenak,"

"Jangan ada yang skip tidur apapun alasannya!" tambahku sambil memasang wajah garang. Yang anehnya malah membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Kau selalu tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu Song Hanna," kelakar Taehyung disela-sela tawannya, yang jelas saja membuatku malu setengah mati.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Pagi begitu cepat datang membuatku buru-buru bangun dan bergegas. Siang ini Bangtan harus ke tempat konser dan melakukan rehearsal untuk konser Super Show malam harinya.

Mataku terasa sangat berat karena aku hanya sempat tidur dua jam saja sejak lusa. Namjoon dan yang lain tidak lebih baik dariku. Dan aku yakin tenaga mereka sudah terkuras.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap aku segera berangkat. Tujuan pertama adalah dorm Bangtan. Membangunkan mereka dan memastikan mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu.

 **Hanna POV End**

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Begitu sampai di dorm, Hanna sudah melihat Sejin keluar dari kamar Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Jin oppa dan Yoongi oppa sudah bangun?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sudah. Tolong bangunkan Taehyung dan Namjoon, biar aku yang bangunkan Hoseok dan Jimin,"

"Nee~" Hanna segera beranjak menuju kamar leader dan si alien yang terletak tak berseberangan dari kami dua member tertua Bangtan.

Tapi begitu membuka pintu Hanna menemukan pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Para maknae line sedang tidur berdesakan di kasur Taehyung.

' _Astaga, apa sejak semalam mereka tidur seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa pegalnya karena tidak bisa bergerak_ ,' batin Hanna.

"Oppaa~ Bangun!" teriakkan Hanna menggelear disamping mereka bertiga. Dua terlihat menggeliat sedang yang satu masih asik terlelap.

"Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!" teriak Hanna lagi. Kali ini sambil menarik kasar selimut yang mereka pakai.

"Sebentar lagi Hanna," sahut Taehyung dengan suara serak yang dalam.

"Baiklah. Lima menit lagi, aku akan bangunkan Joon oppa dulu. Setelah itu kalian harus bangun,"

"Hnn~"

Hanna beralih menuju kamar Namjoon yang berada di sebelah kamar Taehyung.

"Joon oppa, bangun!" kata gadis itu setengah berteriak begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanna sedikit terkejut melihat leadernya sudah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak kau berteriak membangunkan mereka," Namjoon merentangkan tangannya sedikit melakukan peregangan.

"Hehe, maaf Oppa," katanya sambil sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Ah! Karena Joon oppa sudah bangun, bantu aku membangunkan beruang hibernasi dikamar sebelah,"

"Duluan saja, akan aku susul,"

Hanna mengangguk dan kembali berpindah pada anak ayam, anak harimau dan anak kelinci yang masih bergelung didalam selimut. Tunggu! Selimut?!

"Yak! Kenapa kalian malah ngumpet lagi?!" kembali satu-satunya manajer wanita di Bantan menarik kasar selimut tak berdosa itu. "Cepat bangun sebelum Sejin oppa dan Seokjin oppa yang muncul dan membangunkan kalian,"

"Mereka masih belum bangun juga?" Hanna menoleh mendapati Namjoon berdiri disebelahku dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Belum Oppa," katanya pasrah.

"Hanna keluar dulu saja, biar mereka aku yang urus. Dan panggilkan Seokjin Hyung,"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hanna memasang senyum jahil. "Wokay Kapten! Tapi tolong jangan aneh2 karena kalian masih ada rehearsal,"

Begitu keluar Hanna segera memanggil Seokjin dan untungnya hyung tertua itu sangat paham apa yang terjadi.

Sejin dan Seokjin adalah duet yang ampuh. Tapi Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah duet yang mematikan dan paling mujarab untuk membangunkan maknae line.

Tolong ingatkan pada mereka bahwa Hanna sudah memperingatkan mereka, okey?!

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Jalan masuk menuju tempat konser dipenuhi dengan para fans. Untung saja ada jalan masuk khusus untuk para pengisi acara.

"Kalian langsung masuk ke ruangan kalian dan bersiap-siap," perintah Sejin yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Hanna, kau bersama mereka dan bantu para stylish dan make up artis," tambah manajer berperawakan tinggi besar itu.

"Nee~ Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas," Hanna keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian diikuti oleh Seokjin dan yang lain.

Sekilas Hanna memperhatikan gerak-gerik anggota boygroup yang tengah digilai seliruh gadis diseluruh dunia. Mereka tampak bersemangat, tentu saja. Tapi raut lelah tidak bisa ditutupi dengan mudah.

Sesampainya di ruang artis, mereka segera bersiap. Semua tampak sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Termasuk Hanna yang membantu make up artist untuk memoles wajah Jungkook.

"Kookie, tidurlah," pinta Hanna masih tetap memoles wajah pemuda manis itu.

"Kookie tidur dulu," Hanna tersenyum kecil. Mereka lahir ditahun yang sama walau Hanna lahir dua bulan lebih awal dari Jungkook. Tapi keduanya sudah seperti saudara. Mereka semua seperti saudara.

Hanna bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pindah ke member yang lain. "Kook, pindah ke sofa sana. Tidurnya tidak nyaman kalau disini," pinta Hanna sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook.

Pemuda Busan itu mengerjap pelan kemudian menuruti permintaan Hanna. Berpindah tempat untuk tidur disofa panjang dekat Jimin yang juga terlelap.

"Taetae rambut depanmu sudah terlalu panjang," komentar Hanna yang kini mulai membersihkan wajah Taehyung.

"Biar saja, ARMY berkata bahwa aku terlilat seksi seperti ini,"

Hanna mendengus pelan, "Terserah saja. Tapi jika sudah susah untuk melihat dan mengganggu segera bilang agar dirapikan,"

"Yya Hannaya, rambutmu juga terlihat kusut," sahut Seokjin. "Jangan terlalu sering menggelung rambutmu seperti itu,"

"Nee Oppa~~" jawab Hanna dengan nada mengambang. Seokjin memang selalu mengomentari Hanna yang lebih mengurusi mereka dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. Hanna memang salah satu manajer Bangtan. Tapi ia selalu suka membantu para stylish dan make up artis, terlebih saat keadaan mendesak.

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu dan semua member sudah siap. Setidaknya rambut dan wajah mereka. Mereka tinggal menunggu untuk melakukan rehearsal.

Sambil menunggu, Hanna mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang lumayan besar dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Hobie oppa, silahkan,"

"Woo! Honey lemon!" Hoseok menatap kotak berwarna biru muda ditangan Hanna. Dengan semangat mengambil satu iris lemon yang sudah berbalur dengan madu.

Begitu menghabiskan satu iris, Hoseok menyambar kotak makan itu dan memonopolinya sendiri.

"Mwo! Hyung! Jangan dihabiskan sendiri," protes Jungkook.

"Hyungie harus bagi-bagi!" timpal Jimin sambil berusaha merebut kotak makan ditangan Hoseok.

"Astaga, ingat umur kalian," Hanna menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengeluarkan satu kotak lagi dari dalam tasnya. "Aku bawa satu kotak lagi, jadi jangan berebut!"

Yoongi segera mengambil kotak yang di bawa Hanna dan mulai memakan isinya bersama dengan Seokjin.

"Mereka terlihat menyedihkan," kata Yoongi santai.

Seokjin mengangguk membenarkan, "Benar, untuk apa mereka berebut kalau ada dua kotak penuh,"

"Hyung!" protes yang lain.

Hanna menggeleng pelan. Mereka semua sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja sering bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Anak-anak! Waktunya rehearsal!" seru Sejin yang membuat mereka berhenti bercanda dan mulai bersiap.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Malamnya cuaca sangat cerah, bintang tampak bertebaran walau kalah dengan lampu yang bersinar terang. Venue acara juga sangat ramai oleh para fans. Mereka bisa melihatnya dari layar yang memang terdapat disetiap ruang pengisi acara.

"Aku gugup,"

"Tenang saja Kookie, tarik nafas dan buang perlahan," nasihat Seokjin sambil menepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Bangtan tolong ikuti saya, sebentar lagi giliran kalian," seorang staff konser datang dan meminta mereka untuk bersiap.

Setelah berkumpul sebentar sebelum beranjak ke sisi panggung. Sejin dan satu manajer lain ikut bersama mereka sementara Hanna menunggu di ruang artis.

"Eonni aku juga ingin ikut," rengek Hanna sambil menatap layar yang menampilkan MC acara.

"Perintah Sejin-ssi kau harus disini, Hanna,"

Hanna semakin merengut kecewa. Melaspisakan kekesalannya dengan menutak atik gadgetnya.

"Hanna! Mereka sudah tampil,"

Hanna menoleh mendapati layar yang. sudah menampilkan para Member Bangtan. Tujuh personil itu akan menampilkan lagu 'Mic Drop' sebagai pembuka.

"Kamera yang dibawa salah satu staff juga sudah terhubung," ujur staff IT yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptop.

Layar laptop itu menampilkan gambar para member Bangtan yang diambil dari sisi kanan panggung.

"Mereka mengagumkan," ucap Hanna yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Hanna tahu betul bagaimana kerasnya mereka berlatih untuk setiap dance di album 'Love Yourself'. Terlebih untuk lagu 'DNA' dan 'Mic Drop' yang memang lebih rumit.

Gadis itu terus ingat bagimana seriusnya Seokjin dan Namjoon berlatih mengingat mereka berdua yang terbilang lemah dalam uruasan dance.

Dan latihan keras itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis. Tarian itu sangat menakjubkan. Kemampuan Seokjin dan Namjoon juga berkembang sangat pesat.

Begitu musik dimainkan, venue begitu riuh. Fan chant menggema dipenjuru venue.

"Woah~ ARMY benar-benar keren," Hanna bertepuk tangan kecil. "ARMY benar-benar membuat konser ini seperti konser mereka sendiri,"

"Haha, tentu saja Hanna. Grup yang kuat selalu didukung fans yang solid bukan?" Hanna mengangguk semangat dan beralih pada layar laptop yang menampilkan Bangtan yang menyanyikan lagu 'Mic Drop'.

Sekilas Hanna mengerutkan dahinya. Mengamati dengan betul layar itu. Ada yang salah. Hanna tahu.

Begitu lagu 'Mic Drop' berhenti Bangtan memberi salam pada para fans. Setelah itu melanjutkan dengan lagu 'Fire'.

Hanna semakin memperhatikan layar. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Taehyung. Pemuda alien itu tidak seperti biasa. Dance-nya yang biasa bertenaga kali ini sedikit berbeda. Taehyung tidak mengerahkan tenaganya. Atau memang tenaganya sudah diambang batas.

Hanna mulai gelisah. Berkali-kali gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Masih ada satu lagu lagi sebelum penampilan mereka berakhir.

Gadis itu beralih mengamati member yang lain. Bergantian melihat melalui layar laptop dan layar tv. Raut cemas semakin terlihat diwajah manisnya.

 _'Astaga, tolong kuatkan mereka_ ,' batin Hanna.

Untung saja mereka sempat istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan untuk menampilkan lagu terakhir. Bangtan tetap menampilkan yang terbaik. Tersenyum dan menyapa fans dengan semangat.

Hanna tahu itu tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan energi mereka. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengistirahatkan otot mereka.

"Semuanya! Terima kasih sudah datang," sapa Namjoon sambil melambaikan tangan yang membuat fans menjerit senang.

"Yoo~ Semoga kalian menikmati konser malam ini," sambung Hoseok dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Para member yang lain tampak berkeliling untuk menyapa para fans. Sontak teriakan semakin menggema di venue.

Setelah menyapa ARMY, Bangtan kembali melanjukan penampilan mereka dengan lagu 'DNA'. Lagu terakhir untuk hari ini.

Didalam ruangan Hanna masih menatap cemas ke arah layar.

Lagu diputar dan fan chants kembali terdengar riuh.

BTS tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk para fans walau nafas mereka sudah mulai terengah.

Tapi tetap saja, rasa lelah tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Sampai satu saat Namjoon menyenggol Seokjin dan tersandung tangannya sendiri.

Hanna melihatnya dan mungkin juga fans yang merekam Namjoon sebagai fokusnya.

"Astaga! Joon Oppa!" seru Hanna tanpa sadar, membekap mulutnya sendiri sedetik kemudian.

Dilayar tampak Seokjin bertanya pada Namjoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang leader.

Walau begitu Seokjin tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar baik.

Dan hal itu belum berakhir. Diakhir lagu member tertua itu segera berlari dan memegang belakang baju Taehyung yang tampak sedikit terhuyung. Tak lupa memberikan sedikit elusan dipunggung pemuda berjuluk 'Alien' itu.

Hanna tak bisa menahannya. Gadis itu memeluk Sora, salah satu stylish Bangtan dengan erat. Badan Hanna bergetar pelan diiringi tangisan.

"Eonni, me-mereka.. Hiks.."

"Sst.. Tenang Hanna, mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sora menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi.. Hiks.."

"Sudah. Jangan menangis, mereka akan segera kembali,"

Hanna sedih melihat orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak berjuang begitu keras. Terlalu keras malah. Sedangkan yang bisa Hanna lakukan hanya mendukung mereka.

Tak berselang lama para member dan manajer kembali. Taehyung tampak berjalan beriingan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang mengapit dirinya.

"Mwo hyungie, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," protes Taehyung. "Lagipula kita sudah sampai,"

"Sudah jangan protes! Kalau kau sampai pingsan sebelum sampai di sofa aku tidak mau menolongmu," Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengar omelan Seokjin, sedang Taehyung sudah berniat melancarkan protes kembali.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tae, lebih baik kau menurut saja," sela Yoongi. Wajah Taehyung yang semula kusut tambah kusut saja.

"Sabar Hyung," Jungkook menepuk pundak Taehyung dari belakang.

Hanna diam-diam mengusap air matanya begitu melihat mereka kembali.

"Good job!" seru Hanna bersemangat.

Mereka semua tersenyum mendapati manajer mereka berseru semangat.

Satu lagi hari bahagia dimana mereka semua bisa membuat fans tersenyum.

.

.

~~Hard Work~~

.

.

Hanna meletakkan coklat panasnya diatas meja dan mulai menyalakan komputer dihadapannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi sayangnya rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya sekarang hilang entah kemana. Padahal saat mereka sampai di dorm tadi Hanna beberapa kali menguap.

"Giliran sampai dirumah malah susah tidur," gerutu Hanna.

Hanna mulai login ke akun Twit-nya. Kebiasaan gadis itu setelah mereka mengadakan show atau konser karen biasanya para fans akan mengunggah hal-hal yang menarik. Entah itu foto-foto lucu atau hasil fan cam yang profesional.

"Wauh ini keren!" seru Hanna ketika melihat salah satu foto yang muncul disana.

Foto yang menampakkan Jungkook sebagai _center_ saat lagu DNA.

"Astaga, profesional memang sangat bisa diandalkan," gadis itu kembali berselancar sampai ia menemukan foto yang membuatnya tertawa.

Kali ini layar kamputenya menampolkan salah satu foto yang fans ambil ketika member tertua itu membentuk hati besar dengan kedua tangannya. Foto itu terlihat bagus walau diambil dari arah belakang.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka melihat foto Jin Oppa ini," Hanna bergerak cepat menyimpan foto epic itu di folder khususnya.

Semakin lama berselancar, Hanna semakin banyak menemukan twit dengan hastag serupa.

"#HOT100?" iris kecoklatan Hanna berulang kali mengamati hastag yang semakin sering muncul ditimeline-nya.

Ia bergegas meng-klik hastag itu dan seketika muncul twit ucapan selamat.

 ** _ARMY! WE FINALLY GOTTEN #HOT100 ON BILLBOARD!_** \- BabyKookie

 ** _BTS CAN DO IT! CONGRATS MY BABY BOY #HOT100 #BTS_** \- Chiminie

 ** _HER IS 7 ON THE #Billboard200, AND NOW DNA IS 85 ON THE #HOT100! GUYS U'RE AWESOME!_** \- KimKim

Hanna menangis. Sekali lagi harapan mereka terkabul. Hanna masih ingat betul baru beberapa waktu lalu mereka membahas goal mereka untuk tahun ini. Dan hanya berselang beberapa bulan impian itu terwujud.

Dan semua berkat fans mereka, berkata ARMY diseluruh penjuru dunia. BTS telah bekerja keras dan ARMY juga bekerja keras untuk memberikan hadiah spesial ini pada mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hanna segera meraih handphone-nya. Mendial setu nomor dengan cepat.

 _"WE DID IT! ARMY DID IT_!" seru Hanna girang begitu panggilannya terhubung.

" _We did what?"_

 _"Your goal! Bangtan goals for this year!"_

" _Stop babbling Hanna, just tell me what happen? Why you look so exited?"_

 _"Hot 100 on Billboard! We did it!"_

 _"Oh Ho- What?! No way!"_

 _"Go check it by yourself, Joon oppa,"_

 _"Okay, i wiil!"_

Sambungan terputus. Hanna masih tersenyum girang walau air mata menetes perlahan tanpa ia sadari.

Haru, bangga dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu membuat gadis itu menangis bahagia.

Semakin lama semakin banyak twit dengan ucapan serupan, menjadikan hastag itu berada di top trending di seluruh dunia.

Terlebih ketika Namjoon menuliskan hal itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada ARMY atas kerja keras mereka.

Yup, Namjoon benar. Teamwork makes the dream work. Kata-kata yang selalu leader itu ucapkan ketika mereka mendapatkan prestasi.

Berkat kerjasama yang solid dan kerja keras yang tidak ada habisnya semua mimpi yang terlihat tidak mungkin pun akan terwujud.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

Lyn notes :

Hallo minna..

Aigoo.. setelah sekian lama akhirnya post disini. Lyn kembali dengan ff dari fandom Korea. This my first ff in BTS fandom. Hope enjoy it~


End file.
